The Light Covering Darkness
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: Ukitake and Shunsui find a small girl with a strong reiatsu and blades in the village. They decide to take her home so they could help her regain her memories but at the same time events out of their reach start to develop. Only Akari can help them but when she starts thinking about things before why does the name Shadow come to mind?
1. Prologue

Walking in a tunnel filled with nothing but empty darkness I squeeze the hand that I was holding tightly. Looking up I see a small smile form on her face.

"Don't worry we're almost there." She said.

I nodded my head and kept my eyes on the endless darkness. We walked until we could see a bright light at the end of the tunnel.  
Shielding the light from my eyes with my free hand I feel my body being pulled by the person taking me somewhere. Opening my eyes I see we are in a small village with people from children to adults bustling all around shopping and showing off their goods.

Yet I still had no memory of what was going on who even who I was.

Looking up at the person holding my hand she said,

"Just a bit longer"

For some reason I trusted this person even though I did not know her name. Her head was covered by a head wrap but some parts of her purple hair showed. Her golden eyes and dark skin were the only things showing.

I followed her to a house where she explained that it was destroyed in a fire and that everyone that lived there was killed. She had me sit down by the door, scooping up some soot she pressed some against my cheeks and forehead. Moving down she covered my plain black yukata with some more soot then moved on to messing up my black hair with dirty hands.

"There was a small family living and working here a few days ago. There was a mother and father who died here. They will be your parents who died here protecting you from the flames."

Looking up at her with a curious and troubled look she bent down and cupped my cheeks in her names.

"Remember these names, Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui. Trust them and only them. Repeat them to me."

"Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui"

Under the head wrap I could feel her smiling at me. Turning her head to her back she took out two swords. Leaning them against the burnt out house.

* * *

"These are yours never let anyone take them away from you, ok?" she asked.

Nodding my head I looked at the two swords that were given to me.

 _Why was I given these and why do I feel like I have been here?_

I more I thought about it the more my head started hurting.

Wincing at the pain in my head I looked up to see a hand on my head ruffling my hair.

"Everything will be answered in good time just rest your head in your lap and close your eyes. I'll be here until someone comes to get you."

Closing my eyes I placed my head on top of my knees and slowly drifted to slumber as a person who I didn't know but somehow trusted stroked my head in her hands.

The cloaked woman waited until she could hear the slow breathing of the little girl she was trusted with.

Looking around she waited until she could see two man in white robes walking into the village looking around at the shops.

The cloaked woman stood up and started to walk away from the girl and two cloaked woman, turning around she watched from afar as the two men with cheerful faces change the moment they came closer to the girl she was tasked with.

* * *

The two men were looking around at the stalls in the village for what one man with a straw hat and pink kimono called hairpins. They were about to come to the stall where he was a frequent customer when they both stood up straight and turned their expression to serious.

A man with long white hair whispered,

"Do you feel that?"

The man in the straw hat and pink haori nodded his head, abandoning the hairpin he was there for the two men looked for the owner of the strong reiatsu they were feeling.

Both man inched their way until their senses brought them to me resting by the burnt house. The man with long white hair bent down and shook the girl's shoulder. I peered out from the crack of my disheveled hair. Staring at them with my dark brown eyes at the man who showed was faint smile.

"Hello there little one, what are you doing here on the ground?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders looking back at the burnt house I wondered if the woman who brought me here was with was telling the truth of my parent's death. The two men looked at the burnt house that was barely standing. A strong breeze could knock down the house hurting or killing those around it. The men's attention moved from the house and back at me.

"Did you live here with someone?" The man in the straw hat and pink kimono asked.

"Mommy and daddy" I answered in a low voice.

Both the men looked at each other, they both knew the answer to what happened to them so they didn't ask.

"Do you know your name?" The man with long white hair asked.

I looked at them with a questionable look cocking my head to side trying to figure out why they would ask me that question.  
With no memory of who I was or what I was made both men were uneasy. Moving their line of sight to the two swords resting against the house both blades peered from the holders showing one black blade and one white blade, the man with long white hair asked,

"Are these yours?"

I nodded my head before resting it back in my lap.

"My head hurts." I said.

The two men didn't know what to do with her they didn't want to live her there especially since it looked like I could be used for and against the Souls Society with the strong reiatsu but they couldn't really take me without permission from the Captain Commander.  
The man with long white hair didn't want to leave me, standing back up he bent over and reached his hand out to me.  
I looked up at the man once again confused.

The man with long white hair spoke softly to me,

"My name is Ukitake and this man with me is my friend Shunsui we are part of the Gotei 13. Now do not be alarmed but we are going to take you to somewhere to get some help and maybe help you regain your memories. I know you are frighten right now but due trust us we are not going to hurt you."

* * *

I widen my eyes. The two men looked at each other and nodded. While they were doing this my focus moved to the cloaked woman that was still watching me from afar, she nodded her head and gestured to me to go to them.

Grabbing the two swords beside me I threw them over her back, grabbing Ukitake's hand I let them lead me to the Gotei 13. Both men knew they were about to enter the dragon's lair with me but for some reason neither men cared because somewhere deep in their subconscious they were happy to see me.

The girl with no name but two swords on her back was given the name Akari Katsugari as they entered the Gotei 13.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Shunsui went to tell the Captain Commander about me while Ukitake took me to his house to get me clean and in new clothes.

Ukitake asked his two suburbanites, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki to go talk to Captain Zaraki for a set of Yachiru's robes since they were about the same height. Ukitake would have to get them altered still but he would still have a starting point.

Now with the name Akari was given the task to wash off the soot covering my body Ukitake was given the robes and a note from Captain Zaraki that he was annoyed by the request and that he now owed him one. Ukitake with the help of Kotestu and Kotsubaki they altered the robes and made them longer and less baggy removing the long sleeves, Ukitake took the leftover material to make a sash to replace the rope that held the two swords together. Ukitake looked around to figure out what he would do to make the sash show on her dark clothing. Just as Ukitake began ponder on what to do there was a knocking at the door.

"Enter" Ukitake said.

The door was pulled opened with a straw hat blocking the view of the face but Ukitake knew after all these years they were together. But what made Ukitake curious was Shunsui's signature flowery pink haori was missing from his shoulder. Shunsui took off his sandals and had his hat hang from the string around his neck. Kneeling down by his friend he peer over his work and his suburbanites work.

"Looks nice I think she'll like them."

"I think so too, I just wonder what to replace the rope that's holding her swords together with. What did Yamato-san say?" Ukitake asked.

Shunsui took a deep sigh,

"He's not happy about having an outside come here especially one with the strong reiatsu I told him about. He wants to have an emergency meeting and it's mandatory. Akari will have to stay here until she is summoned later on in the meeting."

"I knew something like this would happen." Ukitake muttered.

"Oh that reminds me" Shunsui said fishing something out of his pockets.

Ukitake looked down at a small white cloth with a Sakura flower medallion that could be used to hold the two ends of the cloth together.

"Where did you get this?" Ukitake asked.

Shunsui looked down and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, I was going to use the money to replace the pinwheel hairpins but then I thought I would use the money on someone who really needed it."

"You're a good person, you know that right Shunsui?" Ukitake said.

Shunsui smiled sheepishly at this statement.

"Oh yeah, where's your haori?" Ukitake asked.

This question reminded Shunsui of what he did earlier and what he was going to tell Ukitake when he came in but forgot when he saw Ukitake focusing all of his attention on the other pieces of cloth he was using.

Slapping his forehead, Shunsui stood up and walked over to the door, opening them slightly Shunsui gestured to someone waiting outside to come in.

Shunsui sat back down as the person he was gesturing to come in.

Ukitake and Shunsui looked at the entrance doors to see me peeking through the crack.

* * *

"Come on we won't bite." Shunsui joked.

I slowly opened the doors, she was wearing one of Ukitake's spare white robes that hung off her. My long black hair was dripping down from my head and onto the long robes I was wearing. The pink flowery haori Shunsui would wear was draped over my shoulders.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Come here" Shunsui patted between himself and Ukitake.

I was apprehensive about it at first but something in the back of my mind told me to trust these two men whom I just met.

I knelt down in formal matter between Ukitake and Shunsui.

"Akari, Ukitake and I have something to give you." Shunsui said.

I looked at Ukitake who gestured to his two subordinates to come over with the clothes they tailored for me.

"We need to make sure that the length of everything is good so that we know if we have to tailor anything besides a present from Shunsui for your swords."

I left the room to go change out of the robes Ukitake gave me and into the clothes that Ukitake and his two subordinates made for me. Everything fit fine on me but the pants were a little loose around my waist and I had to hold them up with my hands. I walked back into the room with her hands holding onto her pants. Ukitake saw this and took a piece of white cloth that he was at first going to use as a sash for my swords and tied it around my waist. I smiled at bit at Ukitake's kind gesture.

"Now that's better." Ukitake said.

Akari nodded.

Shunsui was about to show his gift but then they hear the call for the emergency meeting. Shunsui and Ukitake excused themselves and had me stay with Ukitake's two subordinates. Ukitake and Shunsui took their places in the assembly hall as every other Captain walked in and took their place.

The Captain Commander took his place at the head and began the meeting on the girl they found in the village.

"I will make this quick. Ukitake and Shunsui went into the village earlier today and they found a child who not only possessed swords but also a strong reiatsu. The problem is that she has no memory of who she or where she is from. What we need to do is test her to see what she is capable of and if needed to seal her away if she is a bigger threat to the Soul Society.

Shunsui and Ukitake will watch over while the Sui-Feng and the Stealth Force will watch over them from a distance. The child will have a month to roam around under observation and then she will be tested."

"Old-man Yama she's just some kid I don't think we need to do something as drastic as sealing her." Shunsui said.

"Quiet, the Captain Commander has spoken. Just listen to him and do as you're told." Sui-Feng stated.

"Enough, you are all dismissed. Do not speak about this to the child or your subordinates but every one of you will be tasked to watch over her as well." Yamamoto announced.

Everyone left the assembly hall but Shunsui and Ukitake both trailed behind. They both just met and gave Akari her name and now they were given the task to watch over, gain her trust, and then if necessary seal her away.

Shunsui and Ukitake gathered themselves and returned back to Ukitake's house.

They were about to knock on the door and announce themselves when they pressed their ears to the door to the sound of laughter and chatter from inside.

Shunsui and Ukitake cracked the door open a bit to see me sitting on the ground watching Kotetsu and Kotsubaki running around in the room acting out a battle between their great Captain and a group of Hollows that tried to invade the Soul Society.

* * *

My head perked up and see turned around and waved at Ukitake and Shunsui. Both of them were a little shocked because they were hiding their reiatsu and only high ranking officers could've noticed them. When I started waving at Shunsui and Ukitake both Kotetsu and Kotsubaki turned their attention to see their beloved Captain watching them. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki quickly stopped but ended up smacking into each other causing everyone to burst out in laughter with me falling onto her back laughing.

"Sorry Captain Ukitake." Kotetsu and Kotsubaki both said bowing their heads deeply.

"Raise your heads." Shunsui said.

"Yes from what I could see all three of you have been having a lot of fun while we were gone. I don't see a problem with that." Ukitake added.

Kotetsu and Kotsubaki both blushed deeply at the praise from both Captains.

"Can you two find me a spare futon for Akari to sleep on tonight?" Ukitake asked.

Kotetsu and Kotsubaki both straighten up saying, "Yes Captain. We will also bring dinner for the both of you. Will Captain Shunsui stay as well?"

Ukitake looked at Shunsui who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Yes he is, I hope it doesn't bothered the both of you."

"Never Captain Ukitake." Kotetsu and Kotsubaki both said rushing out the door.

Shunsui and Ukitake both chuckled watching Kotetsu and Kotsubaki shove each other and run to the kitchen.

* * *

Walking into the room I began to sit back up and smile at the both of them.

The smile of an innocent child who had not seen the evils of the world pained them greatly but adding to gaining her trust just to destroy it in the end made things worse.

"How was the meeting?" I asked with a curious look.

Both Ukitake and Shunsui panicked a bit before coming up with a short story.

"Old-man Yama just wanted to make sure everything was up to date and things were running smoothly so don't worry kid." Shunsui said roughly petting my hair.

"Hey I just fixed that." I exclaimed quickly fixing my hair.

"Um who's old man Yama?" I asked.

Ukitake elbowed Shunsui in the ribs because now he had to try and get me to not call the Captain Commander that when I meet him.

Though through a valiant attempt from Ukitake until dinner arrive I was still calling the Captain Commander Old-man Yama because I said that it was easier for me to say and understand.

When dinner arrived Ukitake was given his medication on his tray. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki both bowed their heads and left everyone to eat in peace.

Shunsui immediately started eating his dinner but I stared at Ukitake who was about to start eating is own without taking his medication.

Placing my chopsticks down back onto my tray and I stared at Ukitake.

"What's wrong Akari is there something you can't eat?" Ukitake asked.

I shook my head and pointed at the small cup that was holding his medication in it. This brought Shunsui's attention to the cup to and asked,

"Don't you need to take that before you eat?"

Ukitake tried to get out of taking it because he said that it gives him headaches later on and his stomach would be uneasy.

"But without it your coughing fits will come back and you'll be on bed rest for a week." Shunsui added.

"I'm not eating until you take your medicine" I said crossing her arms and holding my head high not making eye contact with Ukitake.

Ukitake sighed deeply, he knew I was very hungry but was also being stubborn about his health. Not wanting to debate with me Ukitake took the small cup into his hands.

"Hey look Akari."

I turned her head to see Ukitake taking the cup to his mouth and dropping his medication into his mouth and taking a big gulp of tea. I stood up and walked over to Ukitake coming very close to his face I said,

"Open up I want to see."

Shocking Ukitake and causing Shunsui to burst into laughter.

"She even knows your tricks of getting out of actually taking it and she just met you less than a day ago."

Ukitake obediently opened his mouth and showed that he indeed took his medicine which I returned with a smile.

Walking back to their dinner everyone ate in peace as Shunsui and Ukitake talked about who they were and the Soul Society.

* * *

Shunsui took the empty trays and carried them out, saying his goodbyes to Ukitake and me for the night. Shunsui left with the trays in his hand noticing the small group of soldiers from the Stealth Force watching over the house from the corner of his eyes. Reminding him of the days counting down to my test and their actions of befriending me. The more he thought about betraying me and listening to Yamamoto were starting out weigh each other. Shunsui knew that Ukitake was feeling the same but they had to see who I really was.

Ukitake was ready for bed as I started getting the futons laid out. I placed my swords on the floor near my futon while Ukitake placed his own sword in a stand at the other end of the room. Ukitake who was now starting to feel the pain from his medicine start to kick laid down and quickly shut his eyes and burrowed his brow. Seeing Ukitake like this I quickly turned the lights off and watched Ukitake struggle to sleep from the pain his medicine left him.

Ukitake turned over to see if I was sleep only to see me still wake with a worried expression.

"Get some sleep you need to get up tomorrow. I'll be sleeping in a bit" Ukitake said trying to reassure me.

But I continued to stare at Ukitake looking down trying to think of something to help him. Ukitake struggled to take his hand out of the blanket and rest it on my head.

"I'm fine worry about yourself."

Ukitake was taking his hand away from my head when I quickly grabbed it and pressed it between both my hands.

"What are you doing?" Ukitake asked with a shocked face.

"I want to take some of the pain away from you and give it to me. I learned from Kotetsu and Kotsubaki that this is one way. I hope this works." I whispered.

Ukitake smiled, "Yes I believe it's working a bit."

* * *

Ukitake wanted to get my confidence up and fibbed at bit but slowly his head and stomach started to feel better letting him fall to sleep. Before falling completely asleep he could feel a small presence in his futon pressing against his chest with his hands still grasped.

"Don't worry I'm here" I muttered before falling asleep.

Just as Ukitake fell into a deep sleep he started to remember his conversation with Yamamoto then everything that has happened.

 _I wish that we didn't have to do this._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning Ukitake woke up feeling better than he usually did, his sluggish body felt lighter and his head was much clearer. Looking down at the small presence of warmth Ukitake looked down at small child sleeping next to him. Slowly Ukitake removed his hand from my grasp taking sure not to wake me. Getting ready for the morning Ukitake cleaned and dressed him. Making his way back to the bedroom to wake me up and clear the floor of the futons, Ukitake arrived to see everything was done for him even the breakfast he was about to go get was step up on the floor waiting for him.

"Akari" Ukitake whispered.

Ukitake peered outside to see me fully dressed sitting outside on the porch with her feet hanging off. Kicking my legs back and forth I just stared at the morning dew and the trees moving through the breeze.

Turning I round I waved at Ukitake who waved back at me. Getting up from my spot I joined Ukitake for breakfast. Ukitake didn't much work today so he was going to take me out and walk around the Gotei 13 and maybe stop in the village.

"Is Shunsui going to join us?" I asked.

"I do not know why don't we go and ask him?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah" I responded.

We finished our breakfast and placed it outside of the house, gathering our swords Ukitake helped me tied mine on my back and attach the medallion to my front. Ukitake extended his hand to me which I quickly grasped and followed him to the Squad 8 barites.

* * *

Ukitake and I walked into the Squad 8 where we were greeted by the lieutenant who Ukitake introduced me to as Nanao Ise.

"Where's Shunsui" I asked.

"He's in his office working the last time I saw him." Ise said.

Ukitake and I followed Ise to the office where we found Shunsui sleeping on the couch with paperwork scatter all around him.

"Captain Shunsui wake up!" Ise yelled.

Ukitake covered my ears over as Shunsui was getting lectured about sleeping on the job.

"Why are you always yelling at me?" Shunsui asked. Picking up his head and cleaning his ear up with his pinky finger.

"Unlike other Captains I have literary babysit you and make sure you do your work." Ise stated.

I looked up at Ukitake who knew what I was think, pushing me forward. Shunsui looked away from Ise to see me walking over to him.

Ise was picking up the scatter paperwork on the floor.

Bending down I started helping Ise pick up the paperwork and give it Shunsui.

"Shunsui, Ukitake and I were going to walk around today and were here to ask you to come with us but I can see you're busy with work." I said.

Shunsui patted my head saying, "I'm never too busy to go out and see the world."

Ise anger started to rise as she violently shoved paperwork into his hands. Ise was about to give Shunsui another lecture but I beat her to it.

"No, I will stay here and make sure you work and then maybe after we can go out. Ukitake said it was fine so you better get working or else." I said.

Walking over to the couch I took my seat Ukitake walked over and joined me in making sure Shunsui got his work done for the day.

Ise bowed her head in thanks and went to get me and Ukitake so tea. Ukitake walked over to one of Shunsui's bookshelves and took out some books for the both of us to read.

Like a hawk I made sure Shunsui wasn't slacking off him his work. Shunsui work diligently through the morning and afternoon, only taking small breaks to eat his lunch, Ukitake was starting to feel ill so he returned to home to rest his head. Shunsui and I made sure someone was going to be with him until I returned home. Ise was going to accompany Ukitake home then Kotetsu and Kotsubaki would stay with him.

* * *

Shunsui just finished his longer hours of paperwork that accumulated looking at the large pile Shunsui peered over in corner of his eye to see me laying down on the couch with a book resting on my chest.

Shunsui got up from his seat, slowly removing the book from my hands and placed his haori over me. Taking a seat on next to me Shunsui started reading the book I was reading for a few hours.

I woke up to feeling of my shoulders being slightly shaken. Cracking my eyes opened a bit I could see in my blurry vision Shunsui peering at my face.

"Hey there sleepy time to get up" Shunsui said as he took his haori off my shoulder and draped it on the couch.

I sat up rubbing my sleepy eyes to see Shunsui walking outside to the porch with a bottle and cup in his hands. I followed him and sat down next to him as he started pouring himself a cup of clear liquid from the bottle.

"Not until you're older" Shunsui said rough stroking my head with his big hand.

"Hey" I exclaimed trying to fix my hair.

Shunsui looked up at the night sky as be brought the cup to his lips. I joined Shunsui as we both stared at the night sky. Not before long Shunsui finished the bottle and was getting ready to rest his head looking over to me I had my head resting against the wall with my eyes closed.

Shunsui chuckled wry taking me into his arms Shunsui brought me home to Ukitake's house where he was resting with Kotetsu and Kotsubaki watching over him. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki stood up quickly and quietly got the spare futon ready for me to rest in. Shunsui took my swords off and placed them near Ukitake's. Shunsui said his goodbyes and left for the evening, Kotetsu and Kotsubaki both left for their room.

Ukitake and I went through the same routine the next day with trying to get Shunsui to do his work. Shunsui's only saving grace was that the amount of work he did yesterday carried over into today he all he had to do was have Ise give him a important document that he had to read over. Ise took me out of the room so that Ukitake and Shunsui could both discuss the document stating that it was Captains only.

Ukitake and Shunsui were notified that they had to send a report on Akari to the Captain Commander immediately now. Obeying the command of the Captain Commander they both stayed to write a detail report while Ise was tasked in taking Akari out into the Gotei.

Ise and I walked around the Gotei 13 where she would tell me in detail all the Squads and Captains. We walked around when we were greeted with the Captain of Squad Two Sui-Feng who was accompanied by her lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda. When Sui-Feng and Omaeda saw us Ise bowed and greeted them. I followed suit but I could feel Sui-Feng intensely staring at me.

I picked my head up to see her scowling at me. Sui-Feng was about to say something when we heard the voices of Shunsui and Ukitake from behind me.

* * *

"Sorry about that Akari we just needed to finish some last notice work." Ukitake said apologetically.

Shunsui placed his hand on my shoulder and stared at Sui-Feng saying,

"Well this is nice to see you gain Captain Sui-Feng."

"Yes it is. Come Omaeda we have work to do." Sui-Feng commanded.

"Yes Captain"

Shunsui took Ise away from both me and Ukitake and told her to find a way if any to get me away from Sui-Feng. Ise didn't ask because when Shunsui rid himself of his carefree lazy attitude and become serious it left a deep impression on her.

"Yes Captain."

Shunsui went back to carefree attitude when she agreed to it and felt to go back to work in the Squad 8.

I looked at Ukitake with a confused look on my face but Ukitake reassured me that it was nothing to worry about.

I shrugged my shoulders knowing it wasn't something to talk about. Ukitake took my hand and lead me with Shunsui by my side out into the village.

Shunsui and Ukitake both introduced me with all the stalls that were selling food and craft goods that they made. Nothing really made an impression on me nor helped with my memory but I did enjoy seeing different sides of Ukitake and Shunsui as Ukitake had to pry Shunsui away from stalls that had beautiful women with large chest or someone's that were selling expensive hairpins.

Looking around the many stalls one did catch my eye but I didn't have any money for it and I didn't want to ask Ukitake or Shunsui for it. Passing by it Ukitake and Shunsui both looked at each other and nodded.

We made our way to a small restaurant in the village with an outdoor seating. We each ordered box sets to eat with tea. While we were eating I was introduced with Vice-Captains of Squad 10 and 5, Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto both there to eating during their breaks. When Hinamori started talking about her great Captain Aizen I started to feel ill. I pressed my forehead against the table and held my stomach between my hands. Sweat started to drip off my head and onto the table.

"Oi, Akari something wrong?" Shunsui asked.

Ukitake gently shook my shoulders but I refused to remove my head from the table. Tightly closing my eyes I tried to block out everything.

Everyone thought it might have been the food I was eating that was causing me pain but somewhere deep inside me I could tell that was not the case.

Ukitake and Shunsui decided to take me home Shunsui was carrying me on his back while they both discussed about meetings and work.

* * *

Deep inside my dreamless sleep I could almost hear a voice talking to me. But the voice was soft and I couldn't make out any of the words being spoken to me. I looked around to see the woman that had left me in the village stand behind a wall with a weird on it. I tried to touch it but the moment my fingers touched it a shock of electrify was sent out and coursed through my body.

"Why?" I asked,

The woman turned around her face was obscured by the head wear but whispered to me,

"Not yet?"

A bright light took me out of that mysterious place and back into reality. I was staring at a ceiling that was very familiar to me. Looking over I could see Shunsui and Ukitake engrossed in a game of Hanafuda (flower cards). Both men figures were greatly illuminated by the soft light coming from candles.

I sat up and asked, "Whatcha playing?"

Ukitake and Shunsui took their attention off the game and onto me.

"Oh Akari you feeling alright?" Shunsui asked.

I nodded my head standing up I took a seat between Ukitake and Shunsui to see what they were playing.

I didn't really understand what was going on but I was having fun at Ukitake and Shunsui who both apparently made a bet earlier. Unfortunately for me it looked like the battle between two old friends wasn't going to end any time soon so I decided to go outside and take a breather.

Watching the moon as it danced off Ukitake's pond calmed me but I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up trying to tell me of someone's presence. I tried to ignore it but something inside of me was telling to get away and ask Ukitake and Shunsui.

Ukitake and Shunsui were still in the middle of their game when I returned.

"Guys I have a question for you." I timidly asked.

Both of them took their attention off the game and onto me.

"What's the question Akari?" Ukitake asked.

"I don't know how to say this but do you feel like someone outside watching from afar?" I asked looking over my shoulder and back at the doors to the house.

Shunsui and Ukitake knew the answer but they couldn't say a thing about it.

"It's nothing Akari." Ukitake said.

"Yeah we're both Captains so there's nothing to worry about we can sense reiatsu even at the smallest amount." Shunsui added.

I nodded my head but both men could see that I was not convinced. Ukitake walked over and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"All will be fine Akari. Why don't you go to sleep now?"

I nodded my head but then a thought came to me.

"Did you take your medicine?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Ukitake and Shunsui chuckled at this.

"Yes I did and Shunsui was here to see." Ukitake said

I looked at Shunsui gave me the ok sign.

"Fine but if your both lying to me then you'll regret it later. " I said.

Getting back under the covers of the futon I watched Ukitake and Shunsui play their game until my eyelids started to get heavy and I fell asleep.

* * *

When Shunsui and Ukitake could tell I was in a deep sleep they both started discussing about their reports and the little event earlier with Sui-Feng and Akari falling ill. They both knew a meeting was going to be called for tomorrow about this from Sui-Feng but they couldn't stop it. They were the cause for this uproar in the Gotei 13 so they had no voice right now. Looking back at me sleep soundly they both wondered if this was for the best.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning I awoke to see both Ukitake and Shunsui were not in the house. A note was left for me in their place saying that they had a Captain only to go to but they would be back as soon as it was done.

I was getting ready when the doors to Ukitake's house were knocked on. I could feel the reiatsu wasn't Ukitake or Shunsui or even anyone of the Vice Captains or Captains I was introduced to.

"Do not be alarmed I am friend."

I cracked open the doors a bit to see who was there.

"Hi I'm Yachiru and I'm here to take you to see Ken-chan and the rest of the Captains."

I looked at the small girl with pink hair.

"But isn't the meet just for Captains?" I asked.

"Yes but then Grandpa Yama said that it was ok for you to come so Ken-chan had me come and get you."

I nodded my head taking my swords in tow I followed Yachiru to the Captain Assembly Hall.

* * *

~Twenty minutes before~

All the Captains had taken their place and were about to hear the Captain Commander on why they were being called.

Ukitake and Shunsui could only guess why as they got a cold dead glare from Sui-Feng.

"Now I believe you all have questions on why you are here so I will get straight to the point. I have called the girl who is being called Akari Katsuragi here so that I could see what she is capable of."

This shocked Ukitake and Shunsui they were given a month and it has only been a few days.

"Sui-Feng has directed my attention as to how Akari is able to withstand her spiritual pressure that she was emitting. While it was unnoticeable to most if Akari was just an ordinary girl she would have fallen to the ground grasping for air. Not only that I have read the reports from Shunsui Kyoraku and Ukitake Jushiro and that when they arrived home one night that Akari could sense them when they were hiding their reiatsu. I will not implement the real test but I would like to see the girl in action. Akari will have a small test designed by me and none of you will react to it. I have ordered one of you to preform part of the test but I will not tell you nor will I tell you what will happen this will have to have all the people participating to act as they would normally act.

Do not move a muscle unless I have ordered you. I have notified everyone about one part of this test so that they do not become alarmed and rush here. Now all we have to do is wait."

Everyone agreed in silence Shunsui and Ukitake looked at each other in the corner of their eyes they both knew this wasn't going to be good.

Yachiru arrived with me in tow at two large doors.

"Here you go now I have to go get some candy." Yachiru said jumping down and sprinting back to her barracks.

I knocked on the door and waited until I was called in.

The Captain Commander signaled for the doors to open. As the doors were being pulled opened the Captain Commander started to release his reiatsu that only Captains or higher could withstand.

I walked in and looked around, the face of the people showed no emotion, looking at the man with the bald head and long beard he gestured to me to come closer.

* * *

Walking into the room I could feel everyone's eyes on me and the pressure in the room was getting heavier and heavier but for some reason I was not being effected walking into the room without a moment to lose or anything holding me back I walked over to the old man that called me over.

The old man was thinking hard because his eyebrows were furrowed. What I didn't know nor understand at the time was that this man was the Captain Commander and that his spiritual pressure was so strong that it was starting to affect some of the Captains.

"Katsuragi I am Yamamoto Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 you have met some of the people in the room but I hope you introduce yourself to the others in the future."

I nodded my head then a thought came to my head,

"Oh, so you're Old-man Yama."

Yamaoto looked at Shunsui while the others moved their line of sight at him. Shunsui on the other hand hide his face with his straw hat.

Me on the other hand didn't understand what I did wrong but shrugged my shoulders. Yamamoto nodded his head looking at Byakuya he signaled with a nodded to his head.

Byakuya took a hold of the handle of his sword; using Shunpo Byakuya left his spot appearing above Ukitake with his sword read to strike.

I noticed the moment Byakuya moved but didn't budge until I found out where he was aiming. Without turning my back I closed my eyes and took a deep breath during that time something inside took over and caused my eyes to change from dark brown to amber.

Shunpo was the only way to stop Byakuya, using it myself as just as Byakuya was about to strike I pulled my sword out and deflected the sword. Byakuya looked at me before turning his blade onto myself. I didn't see this as a challenge for some reason even though Byakuya was a high rankning officer. Using Shunpo once again I disappeared from everyone's sight Byakuya tried to sense me out but he was too late. I slashed his sword away from him, taking his head backwards into my right hand I pulled it back unless it rested on my shoulder and held my sword at his throat.

Just as the dust settled everyone stared in disbelief that I had Byakuya on his knees with my sword at his throat.

* * *

"ENOUGH! Release him now!" Yamamoto demanded.

But I didn't move a muscle I only moved the blade closer to his throat.

Ukitake and Shunsui saw this and looked at Yamamoto who signaled to them to stop me.

Ukitake and Shunsui rushed over, Ukitake pressed his hand on my own that was holding the sword and directed my attention at him.

"It's alright Akari take away the sword and release Byakuya he was only following orders."

Shunsui nodded his head placing his hand on the top of my head.

I looked at Byakuya and could see that he was a person who blindly followed orders moving my line of sight at Yamamoto I could see that the person to blame was him.

I released my grip on Byakuya and walked out of the room, returning my blade to the holders on the back I left saying to Byakuya.

"You bore me"

Byakuya rubbing his throat returned to his post with Shunsui and Ukitake following him. This was going to be a long meeting.

At the same time I started rubbing my eyes as they were annoying me. I rubbed them until they stopped, but the reason for them bothering was because they were change back to their dark brown. I didn't notice at the time but something inside me was changing.

* * *

Inside the meeting chambers

"You saw what just happened she could have killed him she must be stopped." Sui-Feng shouted.

Other Captains agreed but a few still sided with Shunsui and Ukitake on giving me more time. The only reason I reacted was because Ukitake was getting attacked, it was not like I started fighting the moment I entered but what didn't help was the fact I was going in for the kill and only Shunsui and Ukitake could stop me.

"I need time to think. Sui-Feng increase the number of Stealth Forces watching over Katsugari and the rest of you will not speak of this to anyone. I believe the time for the test has dramatically decreased in light of this event. Dismissed."

Everyone left the hall and as they were leaving they were greeted with my back sitting on the railing watching the Gotei 13 turning around I cocked my head to side and stared at them.

Shunsui and Ukitake were the first to jump and come to my side. Ukitake picked me off the railing and place me on the ground. From the corner of my eye I could see Sui-Feng glaring at me but after so many glares I just left her alone.

I didn't ask nor care anymore about what happened in there but for both Shunsui and Ukitake they knew that the days with me were starting to diminish.

As we were making our way home Ukitake started to get into a coughing fit and Shunsui and I helped him to the clinic to see one of the Captain Retsu Unohana. She quickly treated Ukitake for his cough and said that he would have to stay overnight just for observation.

Shunsui left to take care of some work and left me to stay with Ukitake.

* * *

"I'm actually happy about this." Unohana said. I looked at her like she had lost it but she quickly explained that Ukitake had become a frequent visitor and would come in on a daily base. But since I started staying with him he hasn't come in a long time.

"It's all because of you." Unohana said petting my head.

She started to leave when I quickly stopped her.

"Wait! Can I ask you something first?" I asked grapping her hand to stop her.

"What is it?" Unohana asked.

"Um, Ukitake said that the reason he doesn't like taking his medicine was because of it gives him headaches and hurts his stomach do you think I could do something to help him?" I asked.

Unohana was touched, Ukitake had never once complained about his medicine so she thought that everything was fine. With a kind smile Unohana took me by the hand saying,

"Why don't we both do something to help him?"

I nodded and smiled big at her statement.

* * *

After Ukitake was released the next day I spent most of my time with Unohana on creating medicine that could help Ukitake out but also not give him as harsh side effects. While at the same time Ukitake was placed on bed rest. During this time the notice of the test was given out.

At the end of the week it would be decided what my fate would be.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

At the end of week Ukitake took me back into the Grand Meeting Hall but this time everything seemed different beside Ukitake, Shunsui, and Kenpachi, every one of the Gotei 13 lieutenants were present. A barrier created by the 13 Captains trapped me and the lieutenants in.

I looked at Ukitake and Shunsui who both looked down and would not meet my eye.

"Akari Katsuragi you will now be judged by all of Captain Squads of Gotei 13 if you will be taken away from the Soul Society or if you are deemed right to stay and live here under our ruling. Now lieutenants of the Soul Society take your aim and show us what Katsugari really is?"

All the lieutenants took out their swords some readied their Zanpakuto's but all I could do is look for reason in all of this my stress and anxiety were starting to grow high my mind started to split until my head started to hear the voice of someone else saying,

"I'm taking over now."

Taking a deep breath I calmed down and watched all the lieutenants ready themselves.

The lieutenant from Squad 2 was the first to attack me.

"Crush, Gegetsuburi" Omaeda cried.

His sword turned into a large flail that he threw at me, not even looking up I caught the flail in my bare hand peering at him from the corner of my eye.

I said, "You bore me" crushing the flail I used Shunpo and appearing above Omaeda I slamed my leg into the back of his head forcing his head into the floor boards and knocking him unconscious. I took the swords on my back and placed them on the ground. Looking over the rest of the lieutenants I signaled for them

"Bring it on"

* * *

Lieutenants from Squad 4; Izuru Kira, Squad 1 Chojiro Sasakibe, and Squad 4 Isane Kotetsu rushed at me but I still had a bored expression on my face and took them on with my bare hands. Kotestu was the easiest I punched her in the solar plexus and she went down in a few seconds. Sasakibe tried to slash at me but I took Kotestu's sword into my hands and slashed back at Sasakibe knocking his sword out of his hands and punching him hard in the fist. Giving him a nose bleed and concussion. Kira on the other hand wasn't going down easly he was being backed by Hinamori and Matsumoto both calling forth their Zanpakutos.

"Purr Haineko"

Snap Tobiume"

"So annoying" I whispered under my breath. Raising my hand out I said

"Hadou 48 Gaki Rekko"

A circle of energy formed before me and before Sasakibe, Hinamori, and Matsumoto could stop themselves the circle of energy fire blast of green light from the center in a cage like form. Sending Sasakibe, Hinamori, and Matsumoto crashing into the barrier walls and knocking them unconscious.

The Captains and remaining Lieutenants remained motionless and speechless. How could I know Kido and just that how could I say a high rank Hadou without reciting the incantation for it, though the power from the spell was greatly diminished because I didn't recite anything but from the look of it I wasn't aiming for the kill shot or even to hurt any of them all I wanted was for them to leave me alone.

Squad 7, Tetsuzaemon Iba and Squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi, wanted to end this now and seal me away. They tried to get help from Squad 12 Nemu Kurotsuchi but her Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi recalled her so that he could study my movement and patterns. Hisagi called his Zanpakuto,

"Reap, Kazeshini"

* * *

Iba activated his turning his sword into falchion with a pick-like protrusion a short distance below the tip of the sword.

"Annoying" I muttered under my breath as Iba and Hisagi charged at me.

"Bakudou 44 Sekisho"

A shield made of my own reiatsu appeared around me.

"Do you think that will protect you?" Hisagi mocked.

"Think again" Iba added.

I rolled my eyes at these pitiful statements

"Think with your head idiots." I said.

"Hadou 88 Hiyu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho"

"Iba Hisagi! Get out of there!" Komaura Captain of Squad 7 cried.

The only thing saving them was the fact I didn't say the incarnation of the spell nor from the look on my face was I really trying. The shield around me disappeared and I turned my attention to the last lieutenant standing; Renji Abarai who was under the command of Byakuya Kuchiki. People could tell I had a bone to pick with his Captain but Abarai's pride was getting in the way of his brain he knew his Zanpakuto was not strong enough to take me down so he did the only thing he could think of at that moment.

* * *

"I'll make you take me seriously!" Abarai yelled out. Gathering a great amount of his reiatsu Abarai cried out, "Bankai"

"Hihio Zabimaru" Abarai chuckled as his bankai watched me.

I walked over to my swords that I placed on the ground taking one in my right pointing at Abarai and the other in my left hand pointing down I placed the two swords together midway on each of them in front of me,

"You asked for this Abarai just don't come crying to me when you regret it." I said

Gathering reiatsu I said.

"Brightest days show me the way, Darken skies strength my resolve" the swords scrapped against each other with the sword in my left hand going up into the sky and the sword in my right hand going to my right side.

"Reikou no Satsukiyami" (cold light of dark nights)

A bright light illuminated off me as dirt and dust scatter all around, Abarai covered his eyes and mouth as the dust and dirt flew towards him.

When the dust and dirt clear my Zanpakuto was revealed to everyone. Making everyone there ask

"Who the hell is she?"

* * *

My Zanpakuto changed everything about my swords my black sword turned into great sword on back with handle on her left shoulder. Blade is black with white guard and sheath is black with red flames on either side trying to touch each other. White sword turned into a reiatsu absorber (looks like a capsule shooter from yugioh) that is white with a grey emblem of the character "Meian" engraved on top

"Serious enough for you?" I asked.

Abarai growled wielding his banaki he blasted me with Zabimaru's energy blast made of his own reiatsu. I could tell that this attack had all of his reiatsu in it and rather than let the attack pass me I raise the guard on my left arm and said,

"Kyushu Shimasu" (absorb)

The moment the words left my lips the guard on my left arm sucked the attack into it leaving everything to appear as if it was never fired. I didn't want to hurt Abarai with this attack so instead of aiming the attack back at him I pointed it at the sky whispering,

"Ririsu" (release)

The guard on my arm required a small portion of my own reiatsu to release but I knew this would be over as soon as it was released.

* * *

The red energy attack that was once aimed at me was now black taking up almost 15 feet around me and was blasted into the sky. To end this I Shunpo over to Abarai and punched him in the solar plexus and karate chopped the top of his neck.

Abarai's sword was now back to normal as he fell into my arms. I placed him on the ground and returned my swords back to normal. I was able to walk away from the bodies of the unconscious lieutenants when something was holding me back looking down I could see a yellow chain pinning my arms down looking for the owner of this I didn't have to look far.

"Sui-Feng" I muttered under my breath.

"Under the Sheath Forces and the ruling of the Gotei 13 you are under arrest."

Captain Commander nodded his head,

"Akari Katsuragi you are too much of a danger for the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society so you must be sealed away until we figure out a way that you will no longer be a danger for those around you." Yamamoto stated.

"Bakudou 99 kin"

The chain around me disappeared but was quickly replaced with a black cloth I was pushed down to my knees as grey slabs on my back

"ARGH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I demanded.

* * *

Yamamoto shook his head he would have to perform the next part of the Bakudou even though he activated the first part he didn't want to use the second command on me. But he couldn't go back on his word.

"Bakudou 99 Bankin"

I looked at Yamamoto with a shocked face he started to recite the first and second song summoning more cloths that pulled me down to the ground and impaling my back with iron bolts that weighed down on my back more and more until I couldn't move anymore.

Panting heavily under the weight that was crushing I closed my eyes to look deep inside my mind to figure out a way out of this. My silence was at first taken as me surrendering so Yamamoto signaled for Sui-Feng to get her men ready to transport me away to the Central Great Underground Prison.

"I'll get her ready to be placed in Level 4." Yamamoto stated turning his back.

Sui-Feng nodded her head and readied her man.

Deep inside my head I was surrounded by endless darkness there was nothing in here for me but something was telling me to wait.

I looked around to see the cloaked woman again but this time she was with someone. This person's face was blurred but I could tell she was very familiar to me.

"Akari you need to let go for a moment" the woman that I was familiar with said.

I looked at the two of them the person with the blurred face nodded their head.

I laid down in the darkness and let it take over my body leaving the person with the blurred face in charge.

* * *

~Back in the real world~

Sui-Feng signaled for her soldiers to take me away. Ukitake and Shunsui looked down at the ground grieving over their lies and how they played with my trust.

Just as Sui-Feng and her soldiers surrounded me and Yamamoto was leaving to bring me to jail the spiritual pressure around them and the surrounded around increased dramatically. Sui-Feng's soldier fell to the floor immediately their bodies were being crushed by the pressure of the spiritual energy. The Captains quickly got everyone out of there and a great distance away from the area then returned back and readied their selves for whatever or whoever was omitting this spiritual pressure.

"What have we done?" Ukitake muttered.

Everyone looked towards my body that was bring pinned by the use of both parts of Bakudou 99 was glowing black with a white outline. I began to hyperventilate and roared out in anger of what was happening to me.

The spiritual pressure around me and in a 1 mile radius shook violently, buildings and roads started to crumple and break.

The cloths tied around me were starting to loosen and rip and the slates and cylinders were cracking and falling off my back. As the weight on lessen I began to stand up. Placing all my weight on my left knee I started to stand back up until I was finally free.

When the cylinders and slates all broke off and crumbled to the ground and the grey sash were all torn off with only small remnants of the cloth that were tied to my wrist fluttered in the wind.

Panting heavily I kept my eyes onto the ground until the overwhelming reiatsu that I made dissipated and only steam was coming off my body.

* * *

Raking my hand through my hair I turned myself to look around at everyone who either was stunned with fear or grabbing the handle of their swords. They may have wanted to fight but I just wanted to get away far away from everyone who shattered what little trust I had.

In the corner of my eyes I looked over to Ukitake and Shunsui the only two people I trusted and cared for. I wanted to somehow forgive them but right now the wounds were too fresh. I turned to face them with a trembling voice I asked them,

"Did you know? Did you agree to this?"

I knew the answer but I needed to hear it from their mouths. Neither of them answered me but looked at the ground. When they looked away from me I could feel my cheeks moisten, I touched one with my hand. The tips of my fingertips were wet I could only guess from what.

"Akari"

I looked up to see Shunsui and Ukitake moving through the group of Captains to come closer to me. But with each step closer I took a step back. I couldn't stay there a second longer.

Using Shunpo I ran away from the Soul Society to the large forest near the Gotei 13 I ran until I could feel a similar presence that I had not felt for a long time.

"Hey there"

I turned around to see the person that left me alone in the village, wiping the tars from my eyes and my wet cheeks the woman walked over to me and ruffled my hair with her slender fingers. Her fingers remained on my head but her palm moved over my forehead and between my eyes.

"Unseal"

* * *

She commanded. I fell to the ground clutching my head in pain the woman stepped away from me. She was going to stay there and let whatever happen to me continue but then she could feel the reiatsu of the Captains and Vice-Captains making their way to us. She took me in her arms and carried me away to a hidden underground area. Carrying me away I opened my eyes to the woman how was carrying me in her arms she said in a low voice,

"Do you remember me?"

I nodded my head softly knocking my fist against her chin I said,

"Yeah hey Yoruichi"

Yoruichi smiled at me saying, "Welcome back Shadow"

She looked at me with her golden eyes and I looked at her with my amber eyes.

My name is Shadow Hatake and a long time ago I was a Shinigami who lost everything because of one person; Sosuke Aizen.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Yoruichi and I arrived at her underground area where she got me situated with what has been happening.

"So pretty much they tried to get rid of me because they didn't know me." I asked

"Yeah but it's just because Urahana seal away the memories of those from 108 years ago from when you were still there. Beside that you should be ok even though you aren't in your normal form. But I only undid the seal for a few hours just so I could talk to you normally." Yoruichi said.

I shook my head.

"Man I go to sleep for a few days and everything goes to hell. What have I gotten myself into?" I said smacking my hand to my forehead. I took a seat on one of the boulders laying around.

Looking back at Yoruichi I wondered what we were going to do now.

"We need to see what Yamamoto does first before we plan our next move. I'll keep your memories unsealed until the decision is pass. But don't worry I'll get you back into the Gotei 13 after all even without everything you were your old self when you were with them."

Smiling wryly I remembered bits and pieces of my time in the Gotei 13.

"Yeah it was fun seeing them again. I hope that I can go back." I said looking at Yoruichi.

"Don't worry Urahara and I have a plan in case something like this would happen but you're going to have to give it a few days." Yoruichi said ruffling my head.

I nodded my head taking my swords off my back I placed them on my lap and went into my inner world to talk to Reikou no Satsukiyami.

* * *

In my inner world it is a forest with a pond illuminated by a blue light. I arrived mediating in the middle of a pond on a small isle. Opening my eyes I looked around to see Reikou no Satsukiyami both resting on the land surrounding the pond. Stepping lightly I walked across the pond to land where as soon as I touched the ground the terrain turned from a forest to the inside of a volcanic cave.

Reikou no Satsukiyami both woke up and walked up to me, they were both in their animal forms. Satsukiyami is black with yellow eyes with grey scar over right eye and red highlights in fur that glow brighter when angered. Reikou is white with red eyes and blue highlights in fur and glows light blue when angered or threatened.

"Hello my friends it has been a while since we have talked."

"It indeed has" Reikou said.

"Yes Master has something happened to the plan?" Satsukiyami asked.

I shook my head,

"No, there just has be a small problem with the plan but Yoruichi and Urahana are going to fix it somehow. I just came to see the both of you."

Petting the top of their head I asked, "Think you guys can turn this place back so we can talk normally?"

Reikou no Satsukiyami nodded their heads, the terrain and air twist and turned back into the forest terrain but instead of being illuminated by a blue light it was now covered in red by the Blood Red Moon.

Reikou no Satsukiyami both changed their forms from their wolf animal forms to their original human forms.

Two Japanese men reaching 6ft. Satsukiyami has short shaggy black hair and yellow eyes. His right eye closed wearing shield on his right forearm and his sword is on his back with the handle on his left shoulder. Satsukiyami wears a Gigi with no sleeves and is black with red under it instead of white and black boots. Reikou has long white hair with red eyes. He has the reiatsu absorption on his left arm with his sword on his back with the handle on his right shoulder. Wearing sleeveless dark blue shirt with high popped collar, black pants and boots

We sat talking and sharing about what has happened in the real world letting the time pass until I was woken up by Yoruichi.

During this time Yamamoto had called off the search and had an emergency meeting to discuss me. Yamamoto and Sui-Feng wanted to continue the search but with way of knowing where I went and my reiatsu was hidden they had to end it for the day and continue another time.

* * *

While other Captains feared me for not only having a Zanpakuto but to also have reiatsu strong enough to break the restraints from the most powerful Bakudou some like Ukitake and Shunsui who got to know me and were once feared like me disagreed. Stating once again that if I wasn't attacked then I wouldn't have reacted the way I did.

Yamamoto took Shunsui and Ukitake away into his office since they had the most insight about me and wanted to discuss what to do with me now that I was loose from the Gotei 13 eye. Just as Yamamoto was dismissing everyone the doors to the Hall were opened and Nemu entered into the hall with a folder in her arms.

"Father I bring you the information I was able to collect. I am sorry but I was only able to find this much. Everything else was highly encrypted and scattered across the net." Nemu said bowing her head.

"Fine, fine now leave so I can talk to everyone about my discovery." Mayuri said shooing Nemu out.

Just as the doors closed Yamamoto asked, "What have you been doing Kurotsuchi"

Mayuri opened the folder to find a small disc, taking out a tablet from his robes, Mayuri placed the disk in the tablet and projected the data he had Nemu collet for him

"Just finding out who the girl was. Unfortunately it looks like Nemu was correct when she said she could only find a few things about Akari. But rest a sure I will decode every bit until I find out who Akari really is."

Mayuri projected for all to see the information he gathered about me.

"Her real name is Shadow Hatake and it looks like she was here around the same time both Shunsui and Ukitake were." Pulling out another file everyone could see a picture from way back when Shunsui and Ukitake were in the Academy. Shocking both Shunsui and Ukitake because they could not recall me at all during their years in the Academy but the picture in front of them with Shunsui and Ukitake on either side of me with Shunsui holding me up to the camera could prove that I was once part of the Soul Society.

"Next we were able to piece together that Shadow was sent away on a highly restricted mission for the next thousand years. She did not return back until around the time Urahara was elected Captain of Squad 12. That's all I have on the girl besides another picture of what she looked like after she came back."

* * *

Mayuri said opening the last file he had on me. It was a picture of me but not as a child but a full grown adult. I wore almost the same style Gigi as the one Ukitake had made for me but mine was longer and I had a Captain Haori without sleeves over my clothes but there was nothing to show what Squad I belonged to.

My hair was tied in the back in a long pony like Ukitake's was at the time with my bangs parted to the left going down just below my left eye. My swords were tied to my waist instead of my back and I had a long cloth tied to my left arm falling just above my elbow with a medallion used to hold the two ends together. From the angle of the picture you couldn't see what was on the medallion or what color my eyes were.

The pictured showed my face turned laughing with Shunsui's arm thrown over my shoulder and Ukitake on my left side laughing with me as we all walked down the hallways of Squad 13 barracks.

"I don't care if you don't believe me or the notes I collected about Shadow but I don't think she was ever against the Soul Society from what I did piece together from the mission she was sent on for those thousands of years when the Souls Society was just getting on its feet, she and other Shinigami were placed on protection detail and were tasked with depleting the Hollow problem in Huendo Muedo that could have at the time destroyed the Soul Society.

Now I must take my leave this looks like a fun puzzle for me to unravel." Mayuri said leaving everyone with a wave and his crazy laughter.

Everyone looked at Yamamoto for answers but even he had none now. Yamamoto dismissed everyone so that he could go think and talk to Central 46. As everyone was leaving Ukitake and Shunsui were about to leave together when Unohana walked over to them.

"Hello Unohana is there something you need?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes if there is something that needs to be discussed then how about over a nice cup of tea or sake?" Shunsui added.

Unohana shook her head.

"No I just need to deliver something to you Ukitake before I leave."

Unohana went into her robes and took out two pouches and handed them to Ukitake.

* * *

"Before all of this Akari I mean Shadow told me how your medicine was making you ill and that was why at times you didn't take it. So she talked to me about it and we both worked on making some that wouldn't give you at least as intense headaches and we got rid of the nausea. We talked about making it into powder form instead of pill form so that you could mix it in with your tea. But make it something that counteracts the bitterness of the medicine, we can adjust the flavors later if this works.

It's sad that all of this happened; Shadow was a nice person who only looked out for others. Never once did she attack anyone and as long as she wasn't asked to nor did she hurt anyone. All the injuries from the test with the lieutenants were all superficial and didn't even require medical assistance. Even Abarai only needed a small bandage on the top of his head.

From those pictures you could tell that you three all share some kind of bond. Even I feel like I have seen her somewhere before.

Oh I am just rumbling on I must take my leave. Tell me if this works for you Ukitake and make sure to eat something with it." Unohana said with a bow leaving Shunsui and Ukitake to stare at the two pouches in his hand and everything that had happened in the last day.

Shunsui accompanied Ukitake back home, getting the tea ready they both sat down in the middle of the room in front of each other by with the tea on a table just below them. Ukitake took one of the ouches out from his robes and dumped it into the tea. As the medicine dissolved into the medicine Shunsui and Ukitake sat in silence but all through Ukitake's mind was the actions that took place earlier.

* * *

" _Akari Katsuragi you will now be judged by all of Captain Squads of Gotei 13 if you will be taken away from the Soul Society or if you are deemed right to stay and live here under our ruling."_

" _Akari Katsuragi you are too much of a danger you must be sealed away"_

" _Did you know? Did you agree to this?"_

" _Her real name is Shadow Hatake"_

" _Shadow but I don't think she was ever against the Soul Society."_

" _It's sad that all of this happened; Shadow was a nice kid who only looked out for others. Never once did she attack anyone and as long as she wasn't asked to she didn't hurt anyone."_

"Ukitake"

Ukitake concentration was broken and he looked up at his considered friend.

* * *

"Your tea is going to get cold the more you stare at it. Come on Unohana and Shadow made that for you."

"Yes thank you Shunsui"

Ukitake took the tea into his hands and took a big sip from it.

"Bitter" Ukitake muttered.

Shunsui looked at his tea thinking that he didn't mix the tea with the medicine well to counteract the bitterness well.

"No you did a good job Shunsui it just…" Ukitake trailed off

Shunsui looked at Ukitake and knew their thoughts were the same. They had no memories of me in the past or when they graduated the Academy. All their memories of their times in the Academy or even after were all their but I was not included in them. The pictures of me when we all graduated and during the period when Urahara was announced Captain showed that we were the best of friends. So what happened and why did I leave or even why was I not in their memories.

A meeting was announced the next day in the Captain meeting hall where Yamamoto was going to announce their next move.

"I have talked with the Central 46 about the situation and they have asked for us to find Shadow and bring her back here. If she regains her memories about which she is then we just need where her alliance still lies. If she still has no memories then she will be under surveillance and will need monthly reports but she will be allowed to stay here as an asset to the Gotei 13.

"Now find her and bring her to me." Yamamoto commanded.

* * *

Everyone was about to leave when they found they could not move from their spot. No matter how much they struggled they could not move. The doors to the Hall were closed and no one was allowed in or out until they were opened.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto demanded.

Out of the shadows three Shinigami appeared. Out of the group there was a large dark skin broad man with long black hair covering his right eye and a large sickle over his shoulder his left eye had a claw mark scar diagonally across from his forehead to his ear.

Next to him was a slightly shorter man with both of his eyes covered with a sash with short brown hair, he carried no sword but had on his shoulder the markings of a person from the Kido Corps and a brand on his right cheek with the words "sinner".

Finally came the last of their group a small boy from the village where a battle of Menos just took place days before. The small boy short brown hair wearing a tatter robe on with his face covered in dirt. The boy held a large sword in both his hands, glaring at Yamamoto with fire behind his brown eyes.

"My name is Sado and I am here to kill you for not doing your job and saving my village from Menos. Because of you I am all that is left of my village, clan everyone is died because of you." Sado said pointing the tip of his blade at Yamamoto.

"My friends here are going to take revenge on you also old man for robbing them of their free will as they try to leave under your rules.

Kyoga step forward and tell the Captains what you have done." Sado demanded.

The man with the word sinner branded into his cheek stepped forward focusing all of his attention into the palms of his hands his reiatsu flowed until he through it to the ground showing everyone a flower seal with each segment running off the main to where each Captain stood. The main point was in the middle where Sado walked to.

"Come Rui"

The large man walked out of the shadows and followed Sado. They both stood in the middle of the Hall with both their Zanpakutos out.

* * *

"I was going to join the Academy but when I saw you turn a blind eye to my village I knew right then and there how selfish you were and how you sacrifice my village to better the Soul Society. With this forbidden Banko I will steal all of your reiatsu and use it against you. No one will be able to stop me and the more you use any of your reiatsu the more I have. So who will be the first to taste my blade?"

Sado grabbed with both hands the handle of his blade gathering some of the reiatsu that the Banko was taking from the Captains he was about to strike Yamamoto when a throwing knife grazing his sword stopped him in his place. Looking around to see who stopped him, Rui pointed up at a shadowy figure standing on one of the ceiling supports.

"You think you can stop me? No one can enter into here unless they have a strong enough reiatsu to support themselves because of the great spiritual pressure I am exerting. So why don't you give up already?"

The shadow figure stepped out and into the light with a tattered cloak over their head.

"Who the hell are you?" Sado demanded.

"The name's Akari. Akari Katsugari and I think you have things that belong to me."

Jumping down I threw the cloak off my head.

"What do you think I would just let you take over the Soul Society by using the power from others to do it? If you really believed that then you really need Unohana to check your head out. Sorry but I think it's time for you to disappear." I said grabbing the handle of my sword.

Sado gripped the handle of his sword tighter.

* * *

"I will show you what darkness is" Sado shouted.

I entered the banko, cocking my head I said,

"No you take power from those how worked hard for it you are not worthy of me even unshealthing my blade but I will do that because you believe that doing this it will being you peace. Well then…"

Pulling out both my swords I said, "Cry, Reikou no Satsukiyami"

"So Sado, Rui, Kyoga let's see how you go against real darkness"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before Sado appeared and the deliberation of Shadow was still going on Yoruichi shook me by the shoulder to wake me from my trance. Slowly opening my eyes I looked up at Yoruichi who smiled at me saying,

"We had to release a little bit but just a basic document of your real name and what time period you were in for the Soul Society but there was a bit of a problem when Urahara released a small portion of it."

I looked up at Yoruichi and asked, "What did you do?"

Yoruichi sighed, "Nemu was a bit more trouble than we first thought and they were able to access two photos and some of your time after the mission you were placed on. They know you're on their side but now they have to find out who you were there before the Soul Society was really established and why they can't remember you."

"Great, so what now?" I asked.

"Like I said you can go back now just with your memories sealed again but they will take you back. I can't return but I'm placing a timer on the seal so you can return and forget who you are again but not your mission." Yoruichi said looking dead serious.

I nodded my head placing my swords back on my back Yoruichi touched my forehead with the tip of her finger and recited the chant to reseal my memories away.

"Ok Akari time to go back home let…."

* * *

Yoruichi and I looked at each other something wasn't right. Shunpoing to the Gotei 13 I could feel my head getting fuzzier by the minute but we had to see what the problem was.

Yoruichi and I were able to use one of the secret passages that she once used to get into the Gotei 13 hiding in the shadows of the rafters we both watched and listen to a child berate the Gotei 13.

"Crap looks like it was a bad time to reseal you. What are you going to do?" Yoruichi asked.

"Give me the cloak around your neck and your throwing knifes then get out of here because I'm about to show this kid why he should be playing with the big kid toys." I said with a smirk.

"Good luck" Yoruichi said jumping out of the room. I looked down at the child as I pulled the hood over my head and waited for the right moment to attack.

Just as the child finished his ranting he grabbed his large sword with both of his hands and was about to charge at Yamamoto.

I was all for Yamamoto getting a beating but then I thought about what he could do to others, I gripped the handle of my throwing knife and aimed at the child in a way he wouldn't be hurt but distracted.

Looking around the kid's attention was on the Captains until his companion pointed up at me. Smirking I jumped down and announced myself, taking off my hood I stepped into the Bankou and readied myself. Calling out my Zanpakuto was something I didn't usually do but I was on a time limit with my head and I was going to be out like a light when the seal was finally back to normal.

"Cry, Reikou no Satsukiyami"

"So Sado, Rui, Kyoga let's see how you go against real darkness"

* * *

Sado threw his giant blade at my head.

Stupid kid

With my bare hand I grabbed the sword and shoved it back at him. Sado stumbled and fell backwards as the force from me and his blade was too great for him.

"Rui get her!" Sado screamed.

Rui took his scythe off his neck and charge at me using Shunpo he disappeared from infront of me and reappeared behind me with the scytle's blade in its grasp. I took the guard from my arm and caught the blade just inches from my throat turning around and pointing at Rui with my palm open I said,

"Scatter beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves , the sky if it stops, the tine of the spear striking fills the lone castle! Hadou 63: Raikouhou"

Rui had no time to move because I was firmly holding his blade in place. Rui was thrown into the wall with his Zanpankuto reverting back into his sword.

"Bakudou 4: Hainawa" I said snaring Rui in the energy rope I made sure he stayed that way before turning my attention to Sado who was getting up at this point.

Once again he charged at me, leaping into the air with his blade behind him.

"Give it up already" I said pointing the end of my guard at him I created a pin sized blast and hit the boy enough to make sure he wouldn't get up for a while but until enough to kill him before moving onto to Kyoga.

Kyoga was standing up and gathering reiatsu from someone, I didn't know who at the time until I hear a grunting noise from behind me. I turned around to see Ukitake on one knee panting. Turing back around took the sword out from behind me and pointed the tip at Kyoga,

"Do you dare continue" I said.

* * *

This was one of the times were I was serious and if he dare continued I was not going to show him mercy. Kyoga grabbed Rui's sword and charged at me with great speed. Our blades clashed with each other pushed into the middle of the room.

Our blades continued to clash and push each other back and forth. But we still continued to fight each other. Kyoga tried to reach for the sword on my back a few times but as soon as he tried a ball of red reiatsu appeared and forced him back. Kyoga wasn't used to this type of battle and was panting heavily but on the other hand my mind was getting released and my vision was blurred to the point I was panting heavily and swaying side to side. Brushing the bangs off my sweat forehead Kyoga and I charged at each other. Neither side was going to stop until the other was dead.

"Give up already Katsuragi we both know the end result." Kyoga laughed pointing the tip of his blade at me.

I knew that he was right my vision was starting to go black and my mind was almost finish sealing but the battle was far from finishing. But then a thought came to me, the seal that was keeping the Captains at bay would disappear after Kyoga was killed and Unohana was here with me. Looking from the corner of eye I calculated a very risky plan, turning my head towards Unohana I asked, "Your still top healer around here right, Unohana?"

* * *

Unohana looked at me quizzically and said "Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"Just make sure to put those skills to the test in a few seconds." I said.

"Hey Kyoga" I said grasping the handle of my blade "Looks like you were right." Shunpo I teleported diagonally in front of Kyoga with the tip of my blade pointing at his head.

Kyoga raised his blade to fend off my attack thinking that I would move somewhere else because of it. Too bad this time he was wrong; the sound of metal and flesh making contact echoed through the room. The blade that was in my hand was driven into the deep into his skull just as the blade he was holding was driven to the hilt into my chest just above my heart. Kyoga fell to the ground with his eyes and mouth wide open and his head turned to the side. I fell on top of him leaning more onto the right side of my body. I could see that the seal was starting to diminish and disappear but the buzzing in my ear and the darkness that was over taking my vision distorted everything that was going on around me.

I knew Unohana would save me because even with my memories of her from the past disappearing the ones I did have of her in the present gave her my up most trust just as I had with Ukitake and Shunsui. I had to live to get my revenge on Aizen and his follower; they would pay for what happened to me and the other long ago.

Closing my eyes until the next time I opened them I prayed that even though I couldn't remember anything from the past the memories that I was making now were while worth it.

* * *

As soon as the seal fell Unohana ran over to Kyoga and Shadow to asset the injuries. Shunsui helped Ukitake over so that he could also use his medical knowledge then left to get Squad 4 for assistance. Yamamoto had Sui Feng call for her Squad to help in the arrest of the traitors and the other Captains to go and assess the damage along with looking for any accomplices still in hiding.

"Hold pressure here" Unohana demanded.

Unohana was focusing all her attention on the wound and the sword while Ukitake took the cloth used to hold my swords off and tied it around the hilt in the front. Unohana was trying to keep the internal bleeding to a minimum until her team arrive all while she kept blood from filling my throat.

Shunsui arrived panting with the medical team just behind them. Unohana gave orders on how I was to be moved and how the surgery was going to proceed.

The surgery took six hours because of where the blade was placed and the delicate nature of each vessel was located. For the first three days I was in the intensive care unit under strict supervision the next two I was taken out and placed in a regular room. I didn't wake until day seven. All while this was going on Ukitake and Shunsui divided their time between their works and meets and stayed with me until I woke up.

Everyone knew that I still had no memory of who I really was so they still were going to call me Akari but at the same time I still had a few areas of what I needed to know. Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were to be untrusted and watched.

* * *

I woke up to a face hovering over me and an oxygen mask on my face. The face hovering over me was burred and I could make out what they were saying. Blinking a few times the face started to get clearer and clearer. I crack a smile as the face of Shunsui and his signature haori filled my vision I still couldn't hear them but from reading his lips I believe he was calling for Unohana. I tried looking around by my body wouldn't respond I lay motionless on the bed waiting as floods of people enter the room. A blurry image of a woman entered my vision it looked like she was trying to ask me questions but all I could do was stare at her. The mask on my face filled my lungs with oxygen while the needles in my arm refueled my body.

It took half a day until I was able to make out the blurry objects passing through my room then the next room I was able to talk. My voice was very horse and I was only able to answer yes and no to their onslaught of question. Once Ukitake, Shunsui, or Unohana stepped in did they stop Unohana had me stay in the hospital for the next four days as I recovered from my injury and blood loss. Ukitake and Shunsui were there from the moment I was admitted into the hospital to when I was released.

Ukitake and Shunsui tried to talk to me about what happened but I just told them to forget it, it was in the past and I really didn't care anymore. For me, the time they took out of their personal lives to spend it in the hospital with me was good enough. Unohana told me that I had to change my bandages twice a day and return at the end of the month to see how my stiches were healing meaning no fighting or training until they were closed. While I didn't understand why she just didn't heal my wound completely I decided not to ask.

Ukitake and Shunsui took me out to a restaurant that was selling dango. At the restaurant I could feel eyes staring at me as I sat down between Ukitake and Shunsui. I didn't mind it but when a waitress passed us and "accidently" spilled water on my clothes and head did I see how people were looking at me. Ukitake and Shunsui tried to calm me and tell me to leave them be but I didn't want to deal with them at the moment. Leaving my barely eaten dango I left to go back to Ukitake's house. With each passing glance and whisper of Shinigami fueled me with anger, I didn't care what they said but me but when Ukitake or Shunsui's name entered the conversation my hand inched closer and closer to my blades.

Finally making it back to the house I took my blade off and lay down on the tatami all I could do was stare at the ceiling until I felt the spiritual presence of Ukitake and Shunsui. I quickly sat back up wincing a bit at the pain from my chest and stared at the doors until they were opened.

* * *

Shunsui and Ukitake entered the small room and knelt down in front of me. We sat in silent all staring at each other. Shunsui broke the silence with a big yawn which we all took for as a joke and burst out laughing. I was clutching my chest pleading with Shunsui to stop or I would pull a stitch.

"Akari we still need to tell you something." Ukitake said claiming down. Looking serious I calmed myself down and sat right back up.

"Even though you have forgave us for misleading you and forgoing your trust you forgave us quickly. Both myself and Shunsui would like to try and at least do something to regain the trust we threw away for the Soul Society." Ukitake stated.

Shunsui nodded in agreement. I bowed my head and placed my arms across my chest and went into deep thought.

"Ok I think I have thought of your punishment then." I said with a smirk.

Shunsui and Ukitake sat up straight and with the most serious looks on their face Shunsui asked, "Tell us."

I smiled at the two rather than making them sweat even more I thought that though it wasn't going to be painful it was going to hurt them in other ways.

"I want you two to promise that you'll be honest with me next time anything like this happens." I said. Looking back at them with a big grin on my face.

Shunsui and Ukitake looked at each other with a questionable look on their face. At first they didn't understand how this was going to hurt them but I was adamant about this so they agreed.

* * *

"Oh I almost forgot." Ukitake exclaimed.

Ukitake stood up and walked to the doors opening them slightly he pulled out two neatly wrapped objects and gave one to Shunsui while he held onto the other. Ukitake's box was shaped like a rectangle wrapped with little fishes swimming around on a blue background with a gold ribbon on top. Shunsui's box was square with sakura petals dancing all around on a white background with a red ribbon on top.

"Here this is something we thought would also help with us apologizing. Don't take this the wrong way we were going to do thing anyway but we thought that it would be better now than later on." Ukitake explained.

I took both boxes from them and started to slowly unwrap each one until both were bare. I choose to open Shunsui's box first. Opening the box up I took out something that caught my attention long ago when I first met Shunsui and Ukitake.

"This is" I said still shocked looking back between the object and Shunsui and Ukitake.

The object I was holding was a small black and white wolf with blue eyes. When I first saw this wolf I didn't understand but I was attracted to it very much but it was very expensive and I didn't want to ask for it so I was going to try and save up to get it.

"Thank you very much." I said hugging the wolf to my chest. "I think I'll call you Yoruhoshi it means night star"

* * *

Looking at Ukitake's box next I placed Yoruhoshi back in his box and opened the box. Slowly opening the box I pulled out a smaller version of the captain's robe with no selves just like I had with my robes. The back had no number on it but a flower design of both the strelitzia flower and galanthus nivalis flower mixed together it was white and black just like all the captain robes with a red lining inside.

"Cool" I said as I started to stand up and put the robe on.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Prefect" Ukitake said.

* * *

The next day Ukitake introduced me to someone in his division that I was going to help train. Ever since an accident of her friend's death she has been tramuaized so Ukitake asked me to help her.

"Hello Akari." She said bowing her head. I bowed my head also and let her finish "My name is Kuchiki Rukia and I will be under your service."

I looked her up and down and said "Ok hopeful you won't annoy me like your brother does. Come let's get you ready for some training."

Rukia nodded her head and followed me into the forest.

* * *

From that day I started my life in Gotei 13. With no memory of my previous life I thought everything was going well but really I was the spy that could infiltrate and watch them from a distance. They may know who I was and I knew somewhere deep inside who they were but until they acted on their impulses I remained dormant with Yoruichi watching over me from afar.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Years after since I was found by Ukitake and Shunsui and brought into the Gotei 13 I was once again helping Ukitake with his paperwork since he wasn't feeling good. When Ukitake was sick and couldn't leave his bed I was in charge of relaying him the paperwork and the notes from the meetings. If I wasn't working with Ukitake I was with Shunsui and helping Ise get him to do his work.

But this all changed a few weeks ago when we found out Kuchiki Rukia was placed under arrest and sentence to death. After Rukia's sentencing Aizen was murdered and we were inflirated by outsiders trying to save Rukia. At times like these I should be frighten or angry over the death of a comrade and the execution of another but I only felt sorrow for Rukia.

Something isn't right. I need more information about the whole incident.

* * *

Now in my free time I would go to the Squad 4 quarters and talk to Unohara about Aizen's body and what happened to him. I didn't believe a highly seasoned and skilled Captain like Aizen could be killed so easily. Unohara let me see her autopsy his body but even with her conclusion I didn't believe her.

I traveled out into the forest to try and sort my thoughts when I came across a different reiatsu than I was use too. I followed the reiatsu to find a group of people, one had a large blade with orange hair and was dressed in Shinigami clothing. Another was a girl with orange hair and flower pins in her hair next to her was a tall and very build man and a smaller thin man with glasses.

Taking my sword out I stepped out and said, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you now"

They all turned around the man with the large sword quickly took his blade out and ready himself for his attack. The thin man pulled out his bow and focused an arrow at me while the large man stayed back and protected the girl.

"Move and I'll shoot" the thin man said.

* * *

I rolled my eyes the levels of reiatsu I was getting from them didn't scare me but when I focused my attention on the one with the large blade I could feel something familiar with his reiatsu.

"You're the one Rukia gave her reiatsu to." I said.

This shocked the man with the blade, he nodded his head. I shook my head and put my blade away.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you if your friends with Rukia. I can only guess you guys are here to rescue her." I said.

The man with the large blade and the one with the bow lowered their weapons.

"My name is Katsuragi Akari and you all are?" I asked.

The man with the blade step forward first "Kurosaki Ichigo these are my friends, Inoue Orihime."

"Hello" Inoue said.

"This is Yasutora Sado" The large man step forward and nodded his head.

"Finally that's Ishida Uryu"

I looked at him up and down and said, "You're a Quincy aren't you?"

Ishida startled but nodded.

"How did you know?" Inoue asked me.

* * *

Pointing to the cross around Ishida's wrist I said, "Quincy's are the only people who can generate arrows out of their own reiatsu or of reiatsu around them."

"She's correct" Ishida said.

"Um Katsuragi can you help us save Rukia." Inoue asked me.

"Call me Akari if you don't mind." I shook my head "Sorry but a Captain was murdered so there's a lot going on now. I can only tell you that all of you are not ready to take on the Gotei 13 the way you are."

"What do you mean?" demanded Kurosaki.

"Just as I said, you can't take on highly trained shinigami the way you are now. You just got you powers and you can barely use your sword how can you take on the Gotei 13 who have been training for years. The moment you step in there you'll get killed." I stated.

"But if we don't do anything Rukia will die." Ichigo stated.

I raised my hands in the air.

* * *

"I never said that you couldn't save her I just said that you're not ready yet. Believe me I am on your side. I could have killed you right here without you unsheathing you blade or I could have raised my reiatsu and alerted others that there were intruders here but I didn't. I want Rukia saved as much as you. She's someone one I trained and someone I call a friend who is being wrongly punished for a crime she didn't intentionally commit." I said.

The group looked disappointed but I could tell they still were going to try and save Rukia. I sighed deeply.

"Come with me I'll take you to somewhere you can get a better drive." I said.

"What do you mean a better drive?" Ichigo asked.

"You may not be strong enough yet now you have something else that just needs another push that will make up for the lack of training." I answered.

"Then what?" Inoue asked.

"Heart" I stated.

I took the group to a place hidden by trees to where Rukia was being held for now until she was moved to Senzaikyu.

I pointed to Rukia who was sitting in her jail cell waiting to be moved. Ichigo looked like he was going to burst in and get her but I quickly stopped him and pointed to the group of Shinigami going into the cell for a guard change.

* * *

"I brought you here so that you can see that your goal on why you're here. I didn't bring you here so that you can get yourself killed." I whispered. I could feel Ichigo shaking with anger in my grip but he knew where I was coming I brought them back to where we met and gave them a final piece of advice.

"Watch your backs there are people here that may what to save Rukia, those who what her to die, and others that can't decide which side to be on but the ones to watch over are the ones who want nothing to do with this execution. The ones pulling all the strings." I said

Turning my back I wished them well and returned to Ukitake's house. I didn't know why I said that to them but it just came out. Running to him through the forest I came across a black cat with gold eyes. As we both passed we stared at each other in the eye but at the time I didn't understand it and continued back to Ukitake. On my way I passed Ise looking for Shunsui. She asked if I've seen him but I shook my head no. Ise was beside herself and ran away to look somewhere else for Shunsui. I turned my attention to the shadow moving behind the tree and shook my head wording the words.

You owe me

* * *

I went back to Ukitake's house to find him sleeping peaceful. I checked his temperature and to see if he took his medicine or not that night before going straight into paperwork and reading over Aizen's autopsy report.

Days later more news about the Ichigo and his friends roamed through the Squads some were scared others were pissed off and wanted a go at them. I found out that Ishida and Sado were injured and taken away to prison. Inoue and Ichigo were both still in the wind but from what I could hear about Ichigo was that he took on Kenpachi and won.

I was still no closer to finding out anything to Rukia's execution and the murder of Aizen. Leaving the squad room I was greeted by the same black cat I saw the first time I met Ichigo and his friends. The cat acted like it wanted me to follow it so I did. I followed the cat deep into the forest to a clearing. The cat disappeared as soon as we arrived. I looked around to the strange place but for some reason to me it looked familiar and that frighten me. It was a place that held bad memories for me but I couldn't place it. I quickly ran out of there and found myself greeted with a cloaked figure how touched my forehead with the first two fingers on her hand saying.

"Very soon"

* * *

She left me wondering still what was going on. I went back to Ukitake's house to lay down. I dreamed a weird dream where I was underground with a group of people but their faces were blurred out all I could see was one of them how had mask of a hollow on. I reached out to touch the mask and as soon as I did I jolted right on. Panting heavily I looked around to see I was still in Ukitake's house. I looked at the clock to see only an hour passed. Passing my hand through my hair I tried to sort my head over what happens been happening still hearing that clocked figure say to me "very soon"

The days to Rukia's execution rolled by in a flash inside attacks on Captains and suborninates raged on. Even Ukitake and Shunsui started to work in secret about something they didn't want to share with me. I was waiting my Ukitake's room alone as the other Captains that could make it went to Rukia's execution. I prayed that somehow she could be saved. I sat in the room with my head leaned against the wall when I could feel the presence of someone I didn't know. This person knocked on the screen door.

* * *

"Who's there" I demanded.

"I'm a friend of Ichigo and Rukia and I've come to get you Akari"

I lowered my guard a bit and opened the door.

A woman with dark skin and purple hair stood in front of me.

"Come with me so that we can stop him." She said shunpoing away. I quickly ran after her asking "Stop who"

"You'll remember soon enough" she said.

The woman brought me to the tree tops near Senzaikyu.

"Stay here and don't move until I come back no matter what."

"What do you mean" I asked.

* * *

But soon my question was answered. Ichigo appeared saving Rukia. Giving her to Renji he started battling Byakuya and soon Shunsui and Ukitake were pulled into a battle with Old man Yama. I wanted to go help but she stopped me.

"If you want to help them stay here until I come back" she said. Shunpoing away I was left alone on the tree top watching everyone battle. I couldn't move I just went over what happened to me and why I did trust someone I never met before.

 _What the hell is going on with me?_

Time passed and I was about to give up and leave when I could feel someone using Bakudou 77: Tentei Kuura to talk to everyone. Isane the one using it told everyone about what they found and what they found out about Aizen. Everyone turned their attention back to Senzaikyu. I was about to leave when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around to see the same woman as before a little beaten up but the same person as before.

"Let's go" she said. I nodded my head and followed her to Senzaikyu. When we arrived the woman spun around and slamed her palm against my head and whispered

"It's time for you to be who you really are."

I looked at her with a questionable look but all she did was smile at me. Throwing down five knives into the ground to make a star shape in the ground she whispered to me.

"Unseal"

That's all I remember because after that I felt electricity coursing through my body went dark. The last thing I hear from the woman was

"Let's go Shadow its show time"

* * *

I opened my eyes and rubbed my aching head. I looked over to see the Captains of Gotei 13 and the woman from before were all tied down with Bakudou 63: Sajo Sabaku a type of bakudou that called forth a chain and tied down the target it was sent on but if an extremely strong user used it they could tie down multiple people, Ichigo was pinned to the ground by exhaustion from his battle with Byakuya and an almost fatal wound from Aizen.

Aizen was stand over them smiling at what he had down behind him were his two companions Gin and Tosen. He already had the Hogyoku in his hands but that didn't satisfy him. Aizen summoned some of Menos Grandes and Adjuchas to finish them off.

"Any last words?" Aizen asked the women.

A large Adjucha stood beside him with one large claw on both hands raised over its head. The woman looked from the corner of her eye and nodded her head.

"Yeah. You'll never get away with this Aizen. There's someone here to stop you."

* * *

Aizen chuckled saying "Now who could you be talking about. I would care but I don't." "Kill her" Aizen ordered walking over to Gin and Tosen who were standing near where Rukia was going to be executed.

"I warned you didn't I? Too bad your too arrogant to see in front of you. Aren't I right."

The Adjucha was about to smash the woman's head in when in a flash the claws were caught by a blade

"Right Shadow?"

I back to being who was really was a Shinigami who was forced out the Soul Society years ago because of Aizen.

I looked up from the ground and stared the woman dead in the eye and smirked at her. I nodded my head.

* * *

"Welcome back Shadow." She said.

"Thanks Yoruichi. It's good to be back."

My sword quickly cut up the Adjucha that was trying to smash Yoruichi's head.

I stared down Aizen, Gin, and Tosen with my amber eyes.

"It's good to be back"


End file.
